In My Arms
by Grace Knows Best
Summary: Grace Finnigan is the daughter of Oliver Wood and Daphne Finnigan, cousin to Seamus Finnigan. When her father gets married to Demelza Robins, how will she handle it? And will she accept her father as a changed man?


The sunny sky was laughing at Grace Finnigan she just knew it, she hoped it would rain and ruin everything, but fate didn't work like that and even if it did rain, a thousand witches and wizards were bound to be able to make the wedding go on. She sat in her booth, next to Colin, who on different circumstances she would have noticed how amazing he looked dressed up, but currently she was busy gazing on her father, and the stupid smile on his face. How could he be smiling, Grace felt like her life was ending, not only had several people taken her picture without permission, she was practically being forced into the Wood family photo. She hated this, hated not being in control of her life, it made her incredibly thankful for her mum, who practically let her do what she wanted, no interviews, no famous life, that could wait till she was older. Sure, she was ready for it, but she wanted it on her own terms, not the terms of her father or that horrid Demelza Robins. Wood, a voice to told her, Wood. She was now Demelza Robins Wood, and her son Micah had even been initiated into the Wood family tree. Her father loved him. So that is what was missing her whole life. Oliver Wood wanted a boy and now he had one, stepson or not. Grace felt betrayed but she didn't even know why, it was like all these pent up emotions just surfaced when she received that invitation. He didn't even have the audacity to tell her in person, what father did that to his kid.

"Grania, darling. So what do you think?" that dreadful voice drug the blonde from her thoughts, her hand unconsciously winding its way into Colin's and giving his a slight squeeze, if her best friend hadn't been sitting beside her this entire time, she would have went crazy. "It was very beautiful, Demelza. Thank you for the invite. And it's Grace. Grania, is the name my mother uses when I get into trouble, or the professors use on roll call, other than that, it's just Grace." she told her trying to keep her voice even and polite. "How interesting. Well, I need to go find Micah, he's probably annoying the cooks or something else dreadful. Your father wants you out on the terrace though. It was nice to finally meet you, dear." the red head stood up and made her way through the crowd towards the kitchens. Grace looked at Colin, and he gave her a small smile. "You want me to go with you?" he asked. He hadn't let go of her hand and she was thankful for that. "No, I need to do this on my own. Mind calling you're dad though so he can apparate us back?" she asked standing up. She let go of his hand reluctantly. "Yea, no problem. I'll be right outside the front gate if you need me, okay?" he told her pulling her into a hug. "Thanks Colin." she said giving a smile. She then made her way through the crowd towards the terrace, mindful to stay clear of the photographers. There was only one photographer she trusted, and he wasn't here yet.

"Ah, there ya are. Did ya enjoy the wedding, Grace?" Oliver asked once spotting her. "Yea, it was okay." she responded taking a seat on the bench. He sat down beside her. "It wasn't suppose to be this way, ya know. Your mother tried, I was just to into my Quidditch, and I loved the ladies, don't get me wrong your mother is beautiful, but it would have never worked out, you understand?" he told her, looking down at her. She just gave a nod and continued to look at her feet. "Demelza, makes me happy. And Micah, well he's never really had a father figure. I can be that for him. I want ya to be part of this family, Grace. If ya want to, that is." he continued on. Grace finally looked up, a single tear rolling down her face. "Funny, you'd rather be some kid's father who isn't even yours but you always bailed on your own, me. Mum raised me, not you. You were hardly ever there for me. Mum, makes it to all my games, where were you? I don't understand how you could do this to me, grow up when I'm growing up. You're not a kid, and you should have realized that before now." she said standing up. She was so worked up that she simply walked across the lawn to the front gate, not caring about mussing up the stupid grass. She could hear footsteps behind her, running to catch up. She didn't look behind her but simply ran to. She could see Colin and Dennis standing by the front gate, waiting for her.

"Grace, wait! Grace, please! Grania!" Oliver yelled from behind her as he chased after her. Dennis heard the commotion and practically caught her as she ran into his arms. "Hey, it's okay." he hugged her quickly before transferring her to Colin's arms, where she simply buried her face in his neck. "Oliver." Dennis gave him a nod, his green eyes turning awfully dark. "Dennis, been a long time." Oliver said taking a step forward. "Not long enough. You need to give her space. What you did was a low blow, I'm taking her home, and you need to let her cool off." Dennis told him, reaching to take Colin's arm, and Grace's hand. He kept his eyes on Oliver as the Trio apparated out of sight, back to the Finnigan home. "Grace!" Her mom's worried voice echoed faintly through her brain. "She's fine but stressed, her body and mind need to rest. I can't believe you even let her go, Daphne." Dennis had carried the blonde through the parlor and set her onto the couch. She was drowsy from crying but she could still hear what was going on. "Let her go where?" her mum's voice got a little high like it always did when she was upset. "You read the Daily Prophet today, it's all over the news. Wood got married today. That's what happened. Grace was there. She literally ran at me, crying. Look you are one of my closest friends, and I care about Grace, I don't want to see my son's best friend get hurt, so my suggestion is, keep her away from all the media, the outside world, until she's ready, because right now she's clearly not. Okay? I gotta get home. Owl me later, okay." Grace heard a faint "pop" from Dennis leaving and then she felt her mum wrapping her arms around her like she was three again, hurt that Oliver never showed up for his promised visit. "I'm so sorry baby." those last words floated through her brain, as she finally fell asleep, and the lights went out.

(P.S. I cannot do a good Irish accent which is why Daphne and Oliver have none, so no hate k. XD)


End file.
